


New Frontiers

by CAPTAINPRICE79



Series: Hunter's Rules Verse Stories [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, If you count a Human/Mongoose and Human/Wolf pair of ships as Beastiality, Smut, kinda-sorta beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPTAINPRICE79/pseuds/CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: Zach Hunter and his mate, Anila Tavi, are mates after years of dating. Hunter has given her literally everything he physically can, with the exception of actual sex due to their size differences. However, that all changes when he sees an ad for a new, experimental procedure that could help with the issue.





	1. A New Frontier

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to the first part in a Duology series I'm doing. It's basically just two stories, both smut scenes, for two of my ships from the Hunter's Rules series. CodeOne has given me permission to do pretty much whatever – though I assume that means within reason – I want with this as long as I give them credit for it. So go check out CodeOne, read Hunter's Rules and Hunter and Hunted, have a good time. Seriously, the stories are funny as hell, and even with Hunter and Hunted's shift to more dark elements later into the story, it still retains humor in spite of that. So it's a good read, definitely worth your time. This short story, which is gonna be two or three Chapters, is about Hunter/Tavi. The next story is Barker/Wu, which I'll be using their first time hinted at in my FF . Net story A Bad Idea We Won't Regret for. I hope this story is enjoyable, because I have lots of fun lately with this universe, so tell me what you think please. CodeOne has informed me that, thanks to extensive biological engineering in the verse he's built, this ship is possible. I'm gonna pull a SOMA, though I won't make this an apocalyptic setting, just the whole Brain Scan thing, with consciousness transference as well. Yes, I know it seems like Sci-Fi, but...well, what the hell does this story look like, a book about the science behind such a thing? But yeah. I won't explain any of the science since I don't know it myself, so anybody who wants to can feel free to tell me how such a science would possible work. Just ignore any scientific inaccuracies as me being stupid and not knowing enough about it to understand. Oh, and the Chapters will be a bit short compared to normal, but that's so I can move the plot along without dragging it out too much. Oh, and by the way, this contains smut. Twice. Actually, only the second Chapter won't have smut in it. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

Hunter walked through the streets of Zootopia, his hands in his pockets, as he wondered what he was gonna get his mate Tavi for her birthday, which also just so happened to be their anniversary. They'd been dating for a few years when he'd decided to ask her The Question, and she had – after the shock had subsided – said yes. Thank god too, otherwise that would have been awkward, considering all the mammals that had been there. Bogo had been...less than pleased they had been seeing each other more or less behind his back, but he hadn't done anything aside from add a threat or two to his daily quota for Hunter. Oh, and Parking Duty for a month. Couldn't forget that.

Hunter sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he stepped into an alley to get out of other mammals' way to stop. He was clueless. He'd gave Tavi everything he really could, even when he tried to think outside of his normal routine. Well, except one thing, but that was literally a physical impossibility. He'd done everything to make up for it, though, and Tavi never seemed to mind. With a low growl of annoyance, he slumped against the wall and sank to his butt, a frown of thought on his face for however long he sat there. Finally, he stood and headed home, though still at a loss as to what to get. At least he had two months to think something up.

When he arrived home, Tavi was waiting patiently on the couch.

“Hey, Zach, where have you been?” Hunter paused at the use of his first name, still getting used to being called it on a daily basis.

“Just out thinking.” Hunter answered after a moment, smiling briefly as he leaned over the couch.

“Oh yeah? What about?” Tavi asked, looking up at him. Hunter chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Ah, nothing much.” He answered, looking up at the TV briefly. He glanced back down at Tavi. “Housewives of Zootopia? Really?” Tavi whined.

“Oh come on, there wasn't anything else to watch!” She defended, Hunter laughing.

“Yeah, sure.” Tavi frowned in annoyance, and Hunter changed the subject, though more out of curiosity than anything. “Hey, you heard from Wu and Barker lately?” He asked, Tavi's features brightening.

“Yeah! Oh my god, Kate is so adorable!” Tavi said, Hunter nodding.

“She is indeed. Shame what happened to her parents though.” Hunter remarked, Tavi nodding.

“She took to Wu so quickly too, which is what amazes me more than anything. Can't believe it's already been three years since Wu adopted her.” Tavi remarked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“And to think I wanted nothing to do with this planet when I first heard about coming here.” Hunter said, rubbing the top of Tavi's head. “But, if the Chief had listened, I wouldn't be here, so I guess it's a good thing he didn't.” Tavi smiled. Silence stretched between the two of them for a moment. Hunter's nose tingled as something reached it, and he glanced down at Tavi. Over the years, he'd gotten well acquainted with everything there was with her.

“So, on a scale of one to ten, how bad?” He asked, Tavi grinning up at him.

“Eight.” Hunter arched an eyebrow at Tavi's answer.

“Geez, we'll be up all night.” He muttered, Tavi rolling her eyes.

“And here I thought you _loved_ the all-nighters.” She remarked, Hunter shrugging.

“Mostly, yeah. They aren't very good for work nights, though.” Hunter fired back jokingly, Tavi squealing when he hopped over the couch and in front of her, arms to her sides to keep her where she was. “Luckily, we're off tomorrow.” He placed a gentle kiss on Tavi's lips, then pulled back.

“Luckily indeed.” Tavi said, reaching up and pulling Hunter down for another, deep kiss. Hunter picked her up, making her squeal again, and stalked over to the bedroom door. He pushed it open with a nice, solid kick that – if there wasn't a stopper in the way – likely would have put a hole in the wall. Hunter caught the return in his side but ignored it as Tavi pulled her head up and into a kiss. Hunter parted his mouth and let her slip her tongue in, the two appendages wrestling for dominance. He spun about and fell onto the bed, then flipping again and placing Tavi down onto the soft and malleable mattress. He raised himself up, pulling his shirt up and over his head and tossing it aside. Tavi did the same, exposing her furred chest and enticing his eyes with an appreciative stare. He lowered himself back down, pressing into another kiss as he worked at his belt. Tavi was fumbling with her own pants, paws tumbling over themselves in her haste to be pleasured. Finally, they both worked off their lower garments and both were exposed fully, Hunter taking a moment to appreciate Tavi's body. While a pretty average look for an Indian Gray Mongoose – except for the white mark near the end of her tail – it was still something he always took time to appreciate when possible.

“You. Are. Beautiful.” Hunter said, Tavi smiling.

“Not so bad yourself, Zach.” Tavi said, Hunter scoffing affectionately. He said nothing, however, instead bending over and giving Tavi a kiss. She kissed back, pushing against him with some degree of force, and they eventually pulled apart to take a breath.

Hunter lifted a hand from where it held him up and let himself lean over until he collapsed, pulling Tavi flush against him and reaching around her. One hand stayed near her chest for her to use for leverage if she so desired, while the other slowly traveled down her chest, tickling her and getting a laugh from her until he reached her hips. She groaned as he finally reached his destination, dancing around it for an agonizingly long three seconds, before slowly and, with a tremble he still hadn't gotten rid of in the past few years, applied pressure until a finger slipped in. Tavi moaned, her chest pushing out and into his arm while her insides clamped down on the intruder. Tavi's tail brushed his arousal, eliciting a groan from him as well as a curse when it became obvious she heard it because her tail went back and brushed again. Hunter groaned at the feeling, then hooked his finger slightly and pulled back, Tavi arching her back in pleasure. Hunter pushed forward again, this time with two fingers, and Tavi – while naturally expanding as she became more and more aroused – moaned loudly as she seemed to clamp down again. Hunter smiled as he pleasured his mate, leaning his head down and brushing her ear. Tavi turned her head into the kiss, her breath stuttering as Hunter continued to move his hand.

Time seemed to blur by the both of them as Hunter pleasured Tavi and Tavi – eventually – pleasured Hunter in return.

As they lay there, both exhausted from their sesson, Tavi was practically comatose from the five – a new record for them – orgasms. Hunter himself was spent after two, though that was to be expected since males released higher levels of prolactin and oxycontin than females did after sex. Hunter held Tavi close as he shifted to get comfortable, and allowed himself to go to sleep, Tavi joining him a moment later.

 

 

Hunter raised his head off the pillow quickly, looking around to see if anything had awoken him, and frowned when he found nothing. He rested his gaze on Tavi and smiled, the Mongoose utterly spent and still asleep only a few inches away. He reached out and gently pulled her closer, and she groaned. Her eyelids flickered, and they slowly opened.

“Hey.” Hunter said softly, Tavi smiling.

“Hey.” She returned, glancing around. “What time is it?” She asked, Hunter shrugging.

“Not time to get up, that's for sure.” He answered, Tavi huffing.

“Good, not ready anyway.” She muttered, pressing herself against him softly. Hunter chuckled, then went back to sleep.

 

 

When Hunter awoke again, he found Tavi taking a shower and left her to it, intent on taking his later, and stepped into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, winced against the light, and frowned when his eyes adjusted to the light and saw there wasn't anything to eat. Well, not stuff he'd like to eat anyway.

“Ugh, I miss steak so much.” He muttered, shaking his head and closing the fridge. He heard the water in the bathroom cut off and the door opened a moment later, and Hunter waited for a few seconds then started stretching. When he was done, he turned to find Tavi staring from the hallway ended, nibbling on her lip.

“That's a two...no, three.” She said, Hunter smirking at the words.

“Who knew you were so easy.” Hunter said jokingly, Tavi dropping the appreciative look for an annoyed one.

“Aaand, now it's a zero.” She remarked.

“One.” Hunter fired back, Tavi letting out a low growl at the – albeit right – counter.

“Sometimes I wonder what I see in you.” Tavi muttered, shaking her head as she chuckled.

“Everything nobody else did.” Hunter remarked, turning back to the fridge with a frown. He tapped his left hand on his leg absentmindedly, frustrated they were out of stuff, and Tavi shuffled up next to him.

“That's true.” She agreed, glancing at his hand briefly. “You know, if you want something to do...” Hunter smiled, glancing at her briefly.

“Maybe later. After I've ate.” Tavi frowned, but didn't say anything. “Speaking of which, I should probably get dressed. We're out of food.” He said, Tavi arching an eyebrow. “Okay, stuff I like.”

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” Tavi said, rolling her eyes affectionately. “But hey, think you can pick up some soap or something? We're about out.”

“Sure thing. Want anything from that fish place?” Tavi shook her head.

“No, I got stuff here.” She answered, raising her voice as she stepped into the bedroom. She pulled a fresh change of clothes on, then stepped out.

“Okay. I'll be back soon then. Well, after I shower and dress of course.” Hunter said, stepping into the bathroom. He turned the water on, checked it, and hopped in.

When he was done, he dried off quickly, changed into the clothes Tavi had seen fit to lay on the sing counter, and stepped out. He approached the door, slipping his phone into a pocket.

“Hurry back!” Tavi shouted, Hunter sending a short wave over his shoulder.

“I will!” He shouted back in case she didn't see his wave, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him and stepping into the street.

 

 

Hunter was on his way back to his and Tavi's house when he glanced up at a billboard and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared, eyes wide, as he read.

_'Consciousness transfer?'_ Hunter said mentally, lowering his gaze slowly as he frowned in thought.  _'Well...it's certainly worth consideration at least...'_ And it certainly was. If he did that, it would certainly help, but he wouldn't do anything unless Tavi was okay with it. He noted that the billboard stressed the procedure as still experimental and risky, and would require a waver be signed in case anything went wrong.

Hunter shrugged to himself and continued on his way home. When he arrived, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it with his foot and placing the bags he carried into the kitchen, setting them down on the island and shaking his hands. He turned to call for Tavi and froze when he found her leaning against the wall of the hallway, clothes apparently considered unnecessary.

“Hey.” She greeted, Hunter nodding in return. She approached slowly until she was more of less right in front of him. “What do you say we...pass the time?”

“The food will get cold...” Hunter pointed out, though his tone made it clear he didn't care at the moment.

“Let it. We can always heat it up.” Tavi said, Hunter letting out a small, single laugh.

“Okay.” He said, letting Tavi pull him away from the kitchen and towards the bedroom. She pushed open the bedroom door and turned to him when he stepped inside after her. He reached out and picked her up effortlessly, spinning them about and falling onto his butt on the bed. She pressed her lips to his hungrily, Hunter lifting his arms up and gently placing them against her chest to push her back. Tavi stared at him in confusion, her head tilted slightly and eyes full of worry.

“Is something wrong, Hunter?” She asked, her concern clearly overriding any lust she had been feeling.

“I guess that depends on your definition. But no, Tavi, nothing's wrong. I just...I was going to tell you later, but I figured I might as well tell you now since it's kind of already on the subject.” Tavi looked a little worried, and Hunter hurriedly continued. “So, on my way home, I saw a billboard that I believe may be able to help us with our little...issue.” Tavi blinked. “Yeah. Basically, they do an extensive brain mapping and, once complete and downloaded, transfer everything they have to a new body. Sorta like that game I read about that one time while browsing the archives. The original body retains everything it had before, in case something goes wrong with the transfer and they need to cancel. Doesn't harm anything, at least it shouldn't, and the affected participants get whatever money they spent on the procedure returned.” Tavi looked excited at the idea, her eyes wide and holding excitement back like a dam with water.

“So, you're saying we could mate? Like...actually, truly _mate_? ” Tavi asked, her voice incredulous, and Hunter nodded.

“That's right. However, there's an issue...” Hunter trailed off, letting the sadness reach his voice. He'd noticed something he didn't like about the procedure when he'd read the billboard.

“What?” Tavi asked, her joy diminishing quickly.

“The procedure is on Alpha Centauri, and one of us would be away for almost a month for us to adjust to our new body.” Hunter answered, Tavi looking surprised by the answer but remaining silent as her gaze traveled downwards in thought. Finally, she raised her gaze back to Hunter's face and nodded.

“I think it'd be worth it, if you do too.” She said, Hunter smiling softly.

“I'm perfectly happy with our current arrangement. What we do in our own time...that's just a bonus.” Hunter said neutraly, not really wanting to try and influence Tavi's decision more than he might already have, and his mate slowly nodded again.

“Let's do it. We risk little, and stand to gain a lot, right?” Hunter nodded in answer, Tavi grinning. “So let's do it.”

“Alright. I volunteer then.” Hunter said the words before he could even think about the possible implications if the procedure went wrong, and as his brain caught up with him Tavi was frowning.

“I never thought I'd see the day where you volunteered for something so quickly.” She remarked dryly, causing Hunter to frown.

“What can I say, just my instincts to protect my mate.” Hunter remarked, Tavi laughing. “And yes, I know you can protect yourself. Can't ignore the hard-wired stuff though.”

“Actually, I was going to say be safe, but thanks.” Tavi said, Hunter shrugging. They were both silent for a long moment until Hunter arched an eyebrow.

“Still in the mood?” He asked, Tavi shrugging.

“Kinda in the spot where I could go either way right now. You?” Hunter shook his head.

“Nah, more excited than 'excited'.” Hunter used air quotes to signify what he meant, Tavi nodding.

“When will you be leaving?” She asked, Hunter raising his gaze as he thought.

“I think the transport leaves in...two days? Yeah, two days. That should give us enough time to get packed and ready.” Hunter said, Tavi hesitating.

“Actually, I think I'll stay here. I want to be surprised.” She admitted, Hunter blinking.

“Well, I suppose that's fine...” Hunter said unsurely, prompting Tavi to scoff.

“Hunter, I will be _fine_. I promise.” Tavi said, Hunter nodding.

“Oh, I know, but that isn't helping my worry.” Hunter scooted back, Tavi clambering off his lap and onto the bed as he did so, and he lay back. Tavi climbed up onto his chest, laying there and muzzle pointed at his face as he lay there. He lightly scratched the back of her neck, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

 

 

The morning of the departure, Hunter awoke to find that Tavi was beside him with her head laying on his neck, and he frowned slightly at the odd position. He mentally shrugged, not really caring enough to move, until he glanced over at the clock.

_ 'Holy hell it's twelve in the afternoon.' _ As realization slowly dawned on him he molted upright, Tavi jumping awake at his sudden motion.

“Holy hell it's twelve in the afternoon!” He shouted, fumbling over the side of the bed in a rush to get up and winding up on the floor. “Ow.” He groaned, clutching his head in pain.

“Uh, you okay Hunter?” Tavi asked, sticking her head over the edge of the bed and nearly getting her muzzle bashed in as Hunter shot up quickly.

“The transport leaves in two hours!” He shouted as he rushe dout of the bedroom, Tavi just staring at the door in shocked silence before realization struck her and she dashed after him.

An hour later found Hunter hugging Tavi bye at the space port, the Mongoose putting on a brave face the entire time – Hunter could tell from his years as a cop – as he prepared to board the transport.

“I'll call you in a few hours, when the transport lands, okay?” She said, having memorized the schedule the day before.

“Yeah. I'll tell Barker, Wu, and Kate you said hi.” Hunter said, smiling at his mate. She smiled back.

“You be careful, Hunter.” She advised, Hunter laughing.

“I will. You make sure to annoy Bogo for me, okay?” Tavi rolled her eyes at Hunter's question, but laughed nonetheless.

“You know I can't do that. I'm not quite as proficiant as you are with bending the rules to know how to avoid punishment.” Tavi said, Hunter chuckling.

“Eh, figured it was worth a try.” He said, shrugging. Tavi glanced at the transport, then inclined her head.

“You should probably get going.” She said, Hunter nodding.

“Yeah. See you when I get back.” He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head comfortingly before standing and turning. He walked towards the transport.

Later, when they landed on Alpha Centauri, Hunter was quick to move out of the deadzone birthed by the ship so his phone could get a signal, and not even a minute after he did it started to ring. He pressed 'Accept' and placed it to his ear as he walked.

“ _Hey, Hunter, you make it there okay?”_ Tavi asked, Hunter chuckling.

“Yeah, I made it fine. How're you?” He asked, passing a few mammals from Terra heading for the transport as he exited the space port and heading West to where the building he was supposed to go was located, according to the billboard.

“ _Good, good. You heading over there now?”_ Hunter nodded, then remembered Tavi couldn't see him.

“Yep.” He answered. “Honestly, I'm a bit nervous and excited at the same time.” That sparked a laugh from his mate, and he smiled.

“ _What, like everytime you pleasure me?”_ She asked, Hunter laughing at how forward it was more than anything.

“Yeah, kinda, but not _that_ kind of excitement. More like the kind of excitement you get when it's your birthday as a kit. A mixture of apprehension and giddiness would be more accurate, really.” Hunter answered, looking up at the buildings around him briefly to make sure he was on the right path and stopping. “Huh, it would seem I walked faster than I realized for I am there.” He said, hearing Tavi huff in slight annoyance.

“ _Dangit. Oh well, best get in there. Don't wanna keep you waiting.”_ Tavi said, Hunter sighing.

“Yeah, I probably should. Sooner it's done and all that.” Hunter muttered, his apprehension charging to the forefront of his mind. He forced it down, however, and returned to the conversation in time to hear Tavi speak.

“ _I guess I'll talk to you later. Love you, Hunter.”_ She said.

“Love you too, Tavi. Bye.” His farewell returned, he ended the call and placed the device in his pocket as he approached the building.

He stepped inside, looking around at the building in mild surprise. He'd expected more like an all white type of place, where everything was clean. Instead, it felt more warm and inviting than anything, with it's soft yellow walls and rather comfy looking chairs.

“Hello, how may I help you sir?” The lady behind the counter asked, Hunter stepping forward.

“Uh, yeah, I'm here about that consciousness transference thing. Zach Hunter.” He said, unsure how to really answer the question in a way that didn't convey how sudden;y nervous he was. The lady looked surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

“Alright, we have an appointment registered with your name.” She said, turning her chair and pressing a button on an intercom. “Doctor Chun, Mister Hunter is here for his appointment.” She said, releasing the button and turning back to her computer. Hunter waited for only about thirty seconds before the doors opened on his right.

“Ah, Mister Hunter, I'm Doctor Catherine Chun, I'll be doing the scan and transference. Nice to meet you.” The doctor extended her hand, Hunter shaking it firmly. “If you'll just follow me.” She said, turning around and heading back the way she came. Hunter followed – not like he had a choice, really – and looked around as they walked. “So, any questions or preferences?” Doctor Chun asked, glancing over her shoulder at him briefly.

“Yeah, just one. You wouldn't happen to have a Mongoose of some kind ready, would you?” The lady stopped in surprise, turning to face him with curiosity in her eyes more than anything.

“Is...there a reason for choosing a Mongoose?” She asked hesitantly, as if she didn't want to say anything offensive on accident.

“Yeah. You see, I'm a police officer on Terra, and I got a little... _invested_ in an Indian Gray. Only problem is...size.” Docotr Chun nodded in understanding, then turned back around.

“Well, I suppose this is your lucky day then. We recently had a Black Mongoose volunteer to be the first to get...well, I suppose _used_ isn't the right word, but it's about as accurate as you can get with normal wording.” She said, Hunter sighing in relief.

“Thanks for being so understanding, Doc. I know most people don't really like the idea of a Human and Terran getting along as more than friends.” Hunter said, Chun shrugging.

“Hey, what people do in their spare time is their own thing. As long as it doesn't bother or interupt mt own life, I could care less if they're sleeping with a Human, a Mongoose, or a cactus.” Hunter cringed at the mental image the last option provided, then cringed further when he thought of a female using it.

“Oh, god. Blood everywhere.” He thought out loud, Chun looking over her shoulder in curiosity.

“Huh?” She asked.

“I just imagined a female using a cactus...oh god that is not a nice image.” Hunter answered, Chun blinking.

“I'm not even going to try and imagine that. Do not need that on my mind right now.” She remarked, shaking her head slightly.

After another minute or so of walking, they arrived at a room that Chun gestured for Hunter to enter. He did so, glancing around before his gaze rested on the chair. He turned to Chun.

“I'm not going to wake up in a hundred or so years in an underwater base, am I?” He asked jokingly, the doctor looking surprised for a moment for gaining a look of contemplation. Finally, she shrugged, and Hunter blinked. “You're supposed to say 'that's not how this works' or something.” He prompted expectantly.

“Honestly, Mister Hunter, this is still experimental. We aren't entirely sure just what will happen until we do it. It all just depends on how well the consciousness adapts to the new body, as well as many other variables I won't even bother to begin getting into.” She said, Hunter frowning. “Please, take a seat. It'll only take a moment, and then to Cryo.”

“Wait, seriously? Just...like that?” Hunter asked, Chun arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Just like that. You should wake up tomorrow. The month long holding procedure is to make sure you get used to your new body, so you aren't in any danger out in the world.” A pause. “Or in your case, Terra.” Hunter nodded after a moment of thought.

“Alright, I guess that makes sense.” He said, placing his bag down by the door and stepping over to the chair. He sat down slowly, letting out a surprised and pleased hum when he found it to be rather comfortable.

“We try to make patients comfortable as much as possible.” Chun said, and he started briefly, not having realized she'd heard him. “Makes things easier.”

“Uh huh...” Hunter said slowly, looking up at the helmet-like device about him. “So does this pull down or is it autonomous?”

“Go ahead and pull it down. It doesn't really matter.” Chun answered, bent over a computer a dozen or so feet away, and Hunter shrugged before reaching up and pulling it down. He sat there for a long moment, the only sounds the hum of the machine and Chun clicking and typing away. “Alright, and we're done.” She said, the helmet-thing lifting up. Hunter stood, glancing around.

“So...Cryo?” He asked, Chun nodding.

“Yeah. This way.” She said as she stepped out the door, Hunter following her as she turned and headed deeper into the building. They passed a few rooms until Chun finally stopped, opening a door and stepping inside. Hunter followed, Chun spinning to face him suddenly. “Get undressed and choose a pod. I'll be over there, ready to initiate.” She said, gesturing to a console on the other side of the room. Hunter blinked at the first part, then nodded. As Chun turned away he pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto his bag which he placed at his feet for the moment. Next came his pants and his shoes and socks, unsure about the underwear. He chose the first pod closest to the door, placing his bag near it and stepping inside.

“Okay, I think I'm good!” He shouted, Chun glancing over her shoulder at him briefly, nodded, then turned and pressed a button on the console. The pod closed, and Hunter closed his eyes.

 

 

**And that does it for the first part of New Frontiers! This title is kinda inspired by Erinnyes01, who originally gave the idea for a Barker/Wu Oneshot name, which I called A Bad Idea We Won't Regret on FF, which in turn was another name they gave as an idea. Yes, the whole consciousness transference and Doctor Chun are pretty much inspired by the video game SOMA, but I promise that's basically where the references end. This is a romance fic. Nobody's dying, I promise. So yeah, this isn't canon to the Hunter's Rules Verse and is more just for fun, and was more a spur of the moment type deal when I first decided to write it. I'm addicted to that Verse right now, I swear. I need to stop everything and just finish my other projects, but inspiration is a fickle thing that will not be held back. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 5,140**


	2. New Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter now has a new body, and has every intention of using it. He just has to figure out how to, first.

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 2 of New Frontiers, I hope you guys enjoyed last Chapter and I definitely hope you guys enjoy this Chapter. This is mainly going to be a humor based Chapter, because, as I told Erinnyes, what's funnier than watching somebody slowly get used to a body they have no experience with using? So prepare your lungs, because I am going to – hopefully – make them ready to burst with laughter. I may fail. We'll just have to see. I never thought I'd be writing this kind of story between a Human and a Mongoose. I blame Zootopia and CodeOne for this. They are responsible. Please don't hate on either though, because I love 'em to death and I'd hate to cause anything. Also, this Chapter features another – maybe a few more – characters pretty much taken from SOMA because I'm not very creative under pressure. Also keep in mind I know nothing about neurology or whatever type of science consciousness transfer would encompass, so any inaccuracies are the result of that. Anyway, that's enough of that, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

Hunter's eyes flickered slowly as he awoke, a harsh white light invading his eyes even through his eyelids and making him raise an arm to block it. Or at least he tried to, anyway; it didn't seem to want to work for some reason. Something blocked the light, allowing him to open his eyes to see what might have been an Asian-American man, though his vision was a little off at the moment so he couldn't be sure.

“Hello, Mister Hunter?” The man said, Hunter groaning acknowledgement, his vocal cords refusing to go further at the moment. “Mister Hunter, I'm the head physician here. My name is David Munshi. Are you feeling okay?” He asked, Hunter mumbling out _something_ that sounded like they may have been words. “Hm, vocal cords still not warmed up sufficiently. Mister Hunter, please rest for a little while longer while I run some tests. They do not require you to be awake as they simply take data on how your consciousness is handling the transfer. Try to get some rest, and maybe you'll be able to speak then.” The man said, Hunter groaning out a reply and closing his eyes, letting himself drift back off to sleep.

When Hunter awoke next the bright light was gone, replaced by a softer glow emanating from his left. He tried to move his head but found the neck muscles a little stiff, so that was a no go. The sound of a door opened and he opened his eyes slowly to see the same man from before peering at him curiously.

“Hey.” Hunter rasped out, the man smiling briefly.

“I see the vocal cords are working, if only a little bit. How are you feeling, Mister Hunter?” The man said, Hunter going silent in thought.

“Pretty good.” Hunter said, the man arching an eyebrow at the words.

“Okay, speech slurred slightly, but otherwise normal...” He said quietly, Hunter barely catching it, as he rested his chin between his thumb and index finger. He nodded to himself. “Okay, everything seems to be going well, Mister Hunter. Try and tell me if anything feels odd, okay?” Hunter tried to nod, his head moving slightly, and Hunter rasped out an affirmative in case the man didn't see it. He thought for a moment.

“Neck...sore...” He said, albeit with some difficulty, but definitely said it. The man – Doctor Munchy, Hunter's memory informed him – nodded. Wait, no, was it Munchy? It might have been. Or it could have been something similar. Hunter wasn't sure.

“Okay, we'll see if we can alleviate that. Any other complaints, Mister Hunter?” The man asked.

“Call me...Zach. Or just...Hunter.” Hunter said, the man arching an eyebrow.

“Hunter...Hunter, Hunter, Hunter...” The man said to himself, as if not used to ditching formalities and trying out how it felt, then nodded. “Sure thing, Hunter.” And sensing he was done, Munshi – yes, that was it! – walked out the door muttering to himself about something, possibly medical jargon or something similar Hunter didn't care enough to think about.

A few minutes later a lady came I and, with Hunter's reluctant approval, gave his neck a shot of dexamethasone something or other. When she left, Hunter lay there for a few minutes in silence, wondering if there was anything he  _could_ do at the moment, and when he could think of nothing he closed his eyes, figuring sleep would help.

Hunter was awoken next by the feeling of being watched, something that, quite frankly, unnerved him a lot more than it should have as an officer. He forced open his eyes slowly, glancing around to see if anyone was in his immediate cone of vision. Finding nobody, he slowly – and slightly painfully – turned his head to his left. An orderly sat in a chair a few feet away, staring at him intently, though seemed to be pretty spaced out since she didn't react to his moving. That or she just didn't care.

“Hey.” Hunter said, a little less raspy than his previous attempt at the word whenever ago. The woman started, jumping up out her chair in surprise.

“Oh, sorry, Mister Hunter. I was kinda staring into space.” She apologized, a distinctly Southern accent tinting her voice.

“It's okay.” Hunter said, not really minding it since it wasn't like there was much else for anybody to do. “Uh, how long have you been there?” He asked, the lady frowning in thought.

“I think...a few hours, probably.” She answered, as if unsure. She pulled a phone from her pocket. “Oh, jeez, it's been three hours already?” She said to herself, frowning to herself. “Alright Mister Hunter, I gotta go. My shift ended thirty minutes ago. Doctor Ross should be up here soon to check on ya though.” She said as she picked up a small purse next to her chair and heading for the door. She stepped out, leaving Hunter to stare after her in confusion.

_'O...kay then.'_ He thought, a little surprised at how readily she left. He was pretty sure that wasn't how it was supposed to be done, though he'd never worked at a hospital so he wasn't sure. Or maybe they checked out at the front desk, which in itself made much more sense.

Hunter lay there for a moment, silent, as he thought. He tried to stretch, though his arms and legs were a little stiff, though only likely from not being used for however long instead of being uncomfortably placed. He yawned as he stretched, eyes closing as his arms reflexively lifted more. He opened his eyes as his arms lowered, blinking as they came into view and stopping their descent. He stared at the four digit paws and the black fur that replaced his fiver fingered hand and dark arms, turning them over in amazement. Sure, he'd figured out the transfer had gone well, but that didn't prepare him for actually  _seeing_ the change. He felt a smile slowly form, which turned into a laugh as the limbs fell to the surface he was on, and the laugh slowly subsided into soft chuckles.

Hunter hadn't been prepared for seeing it, but he was definitely prepared to use it. Well, he would be, but there was still the matter of getting used to it. He lifted his head as far as he could, though it wasn't far enough to really see anything other than the top of his new feet. Neck was still a little stiff, it would seem.

Two days later – or so the doctors that visited him told him – and a full three days after the transference had taken place, Hunter sat on the edge of the single person bed they had moved him to after the transference, his legs hanging as he stared at Doctor Munshi, waiting for the man to speak.

“Uh, Munshi? You gonna say anything?” Hunter asked, the man looking up from the clipboard he carried.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk idly or just cut to the chase.” He admitted, smiling briefly.

“Straight to the point, please. How soon will I be able to get home to my wife?” It felt strange to call Tavi his wife, but he wasn't sure that mate had the same connotations come to mind. “It's our anniversary soon so I'd like to be there on time if possible.”

“Well, you are progressing along quite nicely, Hunter, so you should be able to go home as soon as the holding period is over. Though I will admit, what little your medical file said didn't mention a wife.” Hunter paused, unsure if Munshi would be as open to the idea of his and Tavi's relationship as Chun had been.

“Just got married recently. Bout a month ago.” Hunter said, glancing around before leaning forward. “I'll give you a hint. There's a reason I requested a Mongoose.” Munshi looked thoughtful for a long moment before understanding seemed to dawn in his brain.

“Ah.” He said, dragging out the word. “Okay, that explains a bit. Species?” He said, looking more curious than anything. Whether that was just to seem respectful or not, Hunter was grateful.

“Indian Grey. Both of us are cops. Used to be her mentor, actually.” Munshi looked surprised by this, but didn't comment, as if sensing that Hunter wanted to continue. “After a little...shall we say _incident_ a few years back, Tavi told me how she felt, and I was forced to confront my own feelings. I realized I felt the same, despite our being different species'. We've been seeing each other ever since.” Hunter finished, Munshi nodding.

“Interesting. And you decided to do this so you could...have children?” Munshi asked, Hunter blinking.

“Honestly, I never really thought about that. We've been wanting to actually 'get together' for a while, but...you know. Size was kind of an issue.” Hunter said, Munshi slowly nodding in thought.

“Well, I can't say I blame you. You could have done Bio Augmentation, though such an enhancement would require constant...activity to keep it useful and as such I'd say this was probably your best route.” Hunter flushed at the words, having come to the same conclusion himself when he'd considered it a while back, but hearing it be confirmed was a tad flustering.

“I'm gonna be honest Munshi, I expected you to react a little differently.” Munshi's smile lasted a little longer than normal at Hunter's words, then slowly faded into a smaller one instead of outright dropping like normal.

“Hunter, why do you think this place was founded in the first place?” He asked, Hunter blinking in surprise.

“Oh.” Hunter said, not quite sure what else to say to that. “Well, I guess that makes this less awkward then.” Well, there was that.

“Exactly. This field has been studied for a long time, but only now are we able to perform such a procedure. There are people out there that find animals desirable. This place was founded with those kinds of people in mind, and as such every staff member is screened for their opinions on the matter before any consideration is given to how helpful they would be. We value our patients and their desires, Hunter. They're only Human. Or Terran.” Munshi said, the explanation leaving Hunter even more surprised than before. “Of course, we also offer it to Humans or Terrans who just want to experience what it's like in another species' shoes, but we were primarily started with Inters in mind.”

“That makes sense.” Hunter said, Munshi shrugging. “Now, can I please get off the bed?” Hunter paused. “I never thought I'd ask to be let off a bed.”

“Well, I'd advise you to be careful, Hunter. You are still getting used to your new body, and it will likely take you longer than a month to get back the level of skill you had at controlling your old one for this one. The month is primarily for making sure a transferee can control their body, though they are not expected to be able to master it any time soon.” Munshi said, Hunter nodding in understanding.

“I'll be careful Doc, don't worry.” Munshi reluctantly stepped back, and Hunter looked down at the ground to judge the distance before pushing off the bed.

He promptly fell onto his face.

 

 

A week later found Hunter jogging on a treadmill in the PhysTher gym, which stood for Physical Therapy. Not that it wasn't obvious. He'd been running for about ten minutes, something he considered quite good for possessing a body with much smaller lungs than his old one. Then again, he also had a smaller body, so he required less oxygen than he did before to run as long as he could with it. He looked over when the door chimed, blinking in surprise when he saw Doctor Chun step inside. He hadn't seen her in a while.

“Hey, Hunter, enjoying the new body?” She asked, Hunter turning off the treadmill so he could answer comfortably.

“Still getting used to being asked that. But yeah, it's pretty fun.” Hunter answered, a grin splitting his muzzle quickly. “Can not _wait_ to get home to try it out.” Chun laughed at that, and Hunter frowned slightly. Well, it was better than being judged, he supposed.

“Oh, I bet. I wish you luck Hunter. Both at hime and out in the world.” Chun said, stepping over to one of the other treadmills. She glanced it over and tapped the display, which came to life after a short delay. “Okay, model eight has a delay on display power up...” She muttered to herself, going around to the various other treadmills and checking them out for anything obvious, possibly out of boredom. Hunter got done during that time, so he didn't know everything she found, but he was fine with that. Apparently model three had a damaged skin and whatever it was under it. Not very comforting. Like, at all.

 

 

When the month long holding period was finally up, Hunter could barely contain his excitement as he prepared to sign out. He still had to go see see Barker, Wu, and Kate, of course, but after that it was home to Tavi. He stepped up to the front desk with his head just barely clearing it, the lady taking a moment to look at him, as if trying to see if she could guess who he was.

“Hunter.” Hunter said, the woman's eyes widening slightly.

“I thought so, to be honest. I didn't want to assume though.” The lady admitted, and Hunter arched an eyebrow. He glanced down at his fur color, then back up at the lady. Her eyes widened. “No no no, not like that! I meant just because you were the first person to come in, and it's about time for your stay to be over. Not because of color or anything.” Hunter let out a small sigh of relief at that, then chuckled.

“Ah, it's fine. I just came to do the whole sign out thing,” Hunter said, the lady – clearly embarrassed – sliding a clipboard over to where he could reach it. He pulled it down, fumbled with the pen for a second, then wrote down his signature and all that fancy stuff, placing it back up on the desk and turning to head out the door. He waved over his shoulder in farewell, stepping outside and into the air of Alpha Centauri for the first time in his new body. He smiled.

Taking a moment to orient himself, he turned and headed for where Barker and Wu were supposed to live, walking at a leisurely pace as he looked around. The few Humans out and about glanced at him briefly, but otherwise ignored him, as they passed and continued on their way. When he arrived at the house, he knocked. He waited for a few moments then knocked again.

_'Hm, must not be home...'_ He thought, frowning to himself before shrugging.  _'Eh, I tried.'_ He stepped back onto the sidewalk, turning East towards where the space port was.

When he got there, he gave the person behind the desk his resized I.D. and, after giving a short explanation of why his picture was different to his appearance, was directed to the transport. He boarded without a problem, acquiring his seat quickly.

A few minutes after takeoff, Hunter let the gentle vibrations lull him off to sleep.

Hunter awoke with a start, glancing around. A passenger was looking at him.

“Uh, we're here.” They said, Hunter nodding in thanks and standing. He stretched and yawned, then made his way to the exit and stepped off the transport. He got himself through the port and began trekking home. He'd have to get a new phone some time later.

When he arrived, he hesitated. Would Tavi be as excited as he hoped? Probably. She was like that.

He knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and Tavi stared, her eyes narrow.

“Who're you?” She asked, and Hunter smiled.

“Nine.” He said by way of answer, Tavi's eyes shooting wide open at the word. Her lips parted in shock.

“Hunter?” She asked, looking him up and down.

“Nobody else.” Hunter said, Tavi smiled and pulling him inside quickly. She stepped past him, closed the door, then turned back around and pulled him into a kiss. He returned it happily, both of them holding it for what felt like hours to Hunter. When they finally separated, they were panting.

“I'm glad you're back.” She said, Hunter smiling.

“Nowhere I'd rather be.” He said, Tavi stepping past him quickly and pulling on his arm. Hunter laughed. “Geez, already?”

“Nine, remember?” Tavi asked excitedly, more or less throwing him into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

 

 

** And that does it for Chapter 2 of New Frontiers. I have literally written this in one go for the past three or so hours, only taking a short break to climb in my bathtub because of a tornado. Right back to writing after getting in. It is literally eight fifty in the morning at the time of writing this. I need help if I can write a little over half of my usual preferred limit in three hours but can't write a single Chapter in over...what, a month? Maybe two or three? Jeez, I need help. I'm gonna finish Chapter three of this, then finish Chapter 27 of Zootopian Assassins one way or another. I have a full day to write today, so hopefully I can get it done. Again, hopefully. Savage!Lumi makes a tease appearance early on in the Chapter, but I plan to have her fully make an appearance near the end of the Contract. Tell me what you thought. Did I make it funny? I hope so. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 3,230 **


	3. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter is home, and Tavi is...excited

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to Chapter 3 of New Frontiers. I hope you guys like this Chapter because it'll be my third attempt at actual sex between male and female Characters. Hopefully I get it right this time. Do not hesitate to point out anything I do wrong, and I will edit it...when I have the time. So overall, I've head serious fun writing this, and I hope I can write for it more some time in the future. Don't forget to check out CodeOne's stories on FF because that person is just...amazing. Definitely better than I am when it comes to humor and all that, so I highly recommend him, for the humor if nothing else because I guarantee it is worth whatever you don't like about it. I could always ask somebody to Beta, but I don't know anybody who does that so I'm a bit stuck. If anybody knows anyone or would be happy to volunteer, let me know. I could use all the help I can get sometimes. Next comes the Wu/Barker story, which will actually now be multiple Chapters as well. The first Chapter is, as promised, their first time, while the rest will be about a few of the points that Erinnyes pointed out to me that they would like to see more of. Namely, their relationship and how and why Wu adopted Kate. Which I'm a bit excited to write about because it gives me a chance to be cruel to a Character. Yeah, that will be fun...I mean, um, ignore that last bit. This will be a lot shorter than normal because it's basically just nothing but smut with a tiny amount of non-smut at the end. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I think it's time to get...onto the story!**

 

 

Hunter fell back onto the bed, Tavi quickly joinging him. His mate was pinning him down effortlessly, showcasing her strength she always seemed to want to prove she had. She pressed her lips to his, Hunter letting her take the reigns for now, and she nibbled on his lip softly so as to not break the skin. Hunter groaned at the feeling, Tavi releasing his lip and raising herself up to gaze down at him.

“You know, now that we can mate, I might just decide to do you whenever I can.” She said huskily, Hunter grinning.

“I think I like that idea.” He said, raising himself up to kiss her. She let him, and he knew she could have kept him down on his back as long as she wanted. As a Mongoose, she held the strength advantage, if only because he wasn't entirely sure how much strength he possessed himself and didn't want to hurt her. He reached up, paws traveling under her shirt and lifting it up. Tavi raised her arms to let him, Hunter tossing the shirt aside and going back to kiss her. She returned his advances easily, matching him stride for stride, kiss for kiss.

Tavi lifted his own shirt up, flinging it over her shoulder. She leaned back a little, gaze travelling downwards with lust clear in her eyes.

“I am so grateful to whoever this was.” She said as she gazed his naked chest, a definite spike in her arousal touching Hunter's increased sense of smell.

“So am I. Now I don't even have to ask.” Hunter said, Tavi grinning. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, gently this time, and Hunter reached one paw up to the back of her head, keeping her there while his other paw fumbled with his belt. He'd have to get rid of that some time. He didn't really like belts all that much. Got in the way during times like these. Tavi seemed to know what he was doing a easily pulled back her head, laying a paw on his and stopping him. He arched an eyebrow.

“I got it.” She said, climbing off his lap and standing in front of him. She reached out and gripped his arm, pulling him up into a standing position. Hunter kissed her passionately, Tavi parting her jaws. Hunter pushed his tongue forward and Tavi did the same, meeting each other halfway and pushing against the other,trying to hold dominance. Hunter won that one, though he had the feeling it was only because Tavi let him, and his mate reached down between them and – much more so than Hunter – easily undid his belt, tossing it somewhere to her right. She pushed him back onto the bed.

“Geez, Tavi, make up your mind. On or off, it doesn't really matter to me.” Hunter teased, Tavi rolling her eyes as Hunter reached down and pushed his pants down. He freed his feet and tossed them aside, Tavi gazing hungrily at him. She even licked her lips, though Hunter was pretty sure that was just theatrics. Hunter extended his arms welcomingly. “Come on, don't be shy.” He said jokingly, Tavi scowling at him for it, but that quickly turned to a small smile as she climbed onto him, once more pinning him down.

“Wanna go straight to it, or shall we have some fun first?” Tavi asked, Hunter grunting as he – with no small amount of effort – pushed himself up to Tavi.

“Maybe another time. Right now, I just want you.” Hunter said, Tavi grinning.

“I was hoping you'd say that.” Tavi reached up and cupped his face as she leaned forward and kissed him. Hunter reached down and hooked a single digit in the rim of Tavi's pants, his mate lifting her hips up so he could push them down and off, then coming back down and pinning Hunter's arousal between the two of them. He reached a paw down and made to go for a rub of Tavi, then stopped as he remembered he didn't have to be restrained to that any longer. He reached both paws around Tavi, gently lifting her up. They aligned, but Hunter stopped himself right before he pushe din, looking up to meet Tavi's gaze.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, Tavi leaning down and pressing her lips to his quickly. Hunter was so surprised by the sudden kiss he didn't feel Tavi reach under his arms and pull herself down, both of them groaning as Hunter hilted. “I guess that is a yes.” Hunter hissed out, chest heaving at suddenly being surrounded by his mate in the best way possible.

“I have waited a whole month for this day. You really think I'm gonna back out now?” Tavi asked, grinning at Hunter.

“Guess not.” He answered, shrugging. Tavi kissed him again as Hunter bucked his hips lightly, eliciting a moan from Tavi. Hunter bucked again, gaining another, louder moan from his mate. Tavi's breaths were already beginning to stutter, and it took a moment for Hunter to realize she was already coming down from a release. “S-seriously? You n-never...get d-done that quick.” He said, Tavi leaning her head into his chest as she panted.

“First...first time with anything other than fingers. Give me a break.” She groaned out as Huter continued to buck his hips, increasing his pace. Tavi, after a few seconds of respite, began to rock her hips ever so slightly. The motion made Hunter gasp as everything from the smell to the sounds to the feeling of Tavi embracing him in the most intimate of ways became too much for him, and he held Tavi flush against him as he released. His head rested on her shoulder while one paw went behind her just above her tail and the other paw gripped her other shoulder to hold her there, Tavi wrapping her own arms around his neck as she cried out in pleasure. Hunter weakly bucked his hips a few more times, then ceased his motions and simply flopped onto his back.

“That...that was...oh god I can't even begind to describe that.” Hunter groaned, Tavi laying on top of him and panting heavily.

“Amazing? Hot?” Tavi suggested weakly, Hunter smiling.

“Just like you.” He said lovingly, Tavi chuckling lightly.

“I try.” She remarked, Hunter nuzzing the top of her head.

“And you exceed expectations.” Hunter said, Tavi raising her head up to lay the underside of her jaw on Hunter.

“Oh, you better stop, you'll get me going again.” She warned, Hunter sgrinning.

“Maybe I want to.” He pointed out, Tavi rolling her eyes as she chuckled weakly.

“Nice try. Maybe later, if you're good.” She said, closing her eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep. Hunter joined her a moment later, though not before he snuck a picture with the backup phone Tavi kept in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. He'd do something with it later.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, unsure what the future held now, but willing to suffer whatever he would if it meant he stayed with Tavi.

 

 

**Four Years Later**

 

 

Tavi looked up from where she sat when sat at the sound of a squeal. She sighed when she saw what caused it.

“Rose, please stop trying to eat Martha's ear. It is not food.” She said, hanging her head slightly. “Sarah, please let go of my tail.” Hunter stepped in from the hallway, arching an eyebrow in amusement as he did so.

“I see you're enjoying motherhood.” He remarked, Tavi glaring at him.

“We were so not thinking, were we?” She asked as Hunter approached, the larger male wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting the underside of his jaw on top of her head.

“No. But I wouldn't trade it for all of AlphCen.” He said, eliciting a small chuckle from his mate.

“I can not believe I let you convince me to name our pups after various Companions on that show you watched recently.” Tavi muttered, shaking her head as she watched Martha bowl over Mickey with a squeal of joy.

“Neither can I.” Hunter said with a chuckle, placing a kiss on the side of Tavi's jaw. “But you must admit, they aren't bad names.” His mate shrugged.

“Tail.” She warned, Hunter's tail flicking up quickly. He looked down.

“Donna, please don't eat my tail. I need that.” The pup looked dejected at being caught prematurely, but scampered off quickly to assist Rose. “We are literally only missing an Amy and Rory.” He remarked after a moment, Tavi smiling.

“Well, actually...” She trailed off, Hunter pulling away to look at her in surprise.

“No!” He exclaimed in surprise, Tavi smiling nervously. “Oh my god!”

“Along with a Susan, Ace, and Romana.” She said, Hunter's expression lighting up in joy. He hugged Tavi excitedly, just about squealing in joy.

“Oh, we are going to be so well known if we keep this up.” Hunter said, Tavi laughing.

“Do you want to?” Tavi asked, her voice containing a small amount of surprise.

“Well, not now, but over time. All the Companions.” He said, Tavi arching an eyebrow.

“All the Companions?” She asked, Hunter nodding.

“ _All_ the Companions.” Hunter answered, his expression completely surious.

“Oh, dear. You really are invested in that show.” Tavi said, Hunter scoffing.

“Oh you love it too.” He pointed out, Tavi shrugging.

“Yeah, fair enough. I just hope we're ready for all this.” Tavi said, Hunter squeezing her arm comfortingly.

“We will be. Together.” He said, Tavi smiling and kissing him softly. Hunter sat down next to her.

“Together.” She agreed, leaning against him a small bit as they watched their pups play. Hunter smiled.

It was nice having a family.

 

 

** And that does it for New Frontiers. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I know I certainly did. I wish I could have made the smut longer, but I'm not really somebody who likes the concept of oral stimulation. Just seems weird to me that people would willingly go down on each other and then kiss. It's gross. Alright, enough of that, I hope you guys liked the little bit at the end with Tavi and Hunter naming their pups after Companions from  _Doctor Who_ . I have this weird headcanon that Hunter would love that show for some reason and I don't know why. This Chapter isn't even half as long as I prefer my Chapters to be, but this is a nice flow for it, so I'll leave it be. Remember, all my stories in this Verse, unless stated otherwise by CodeOne, are noncanon to the main storyline. Just a friendly reminder. Anyway, this is getting long enough, I'll see you guys...next update. Word Count: 2,149 **


End file.
